


Just Rabbit Stuff

by Mels_sunshine



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mels_sunshine/pseuds/Mels_sunshine
Summary: Conor and Eamon have been friends for ages but recently Conor has felt more than that and Eamon doesn't know what to make of it.





	1. Pale Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's ok. Enjoy xx  
> P.S. Chapter 2 should hopefully be coming soon xx

Conor's POV

Conor stood impatiently outside his best friend's door. Where the hell was he? He stepped up and pushed his finger down fiercely on the doorbell. Another minute passed. Conor turned to walk away but from behind him he heard the latch open and he span around to see Eamon, red-faced and sweaty.  
"Where the hell were you?" Conor interrogated.  
"Oh, two of my rabbits escaped and I've been chasing them round the garden for half an hour." The sweaty boy replied.  
Conor had never understood Eamon's love for rabbits. All they ever seemed to do was escape and poop everywhere.  
"Did you bring the records?"  
"Yeah. It was like fighting the kraken to get Brendan to let me bring them so I hope you like them."  
Eamon's glasses began to steam up with his heat and he took them off and started to fan his face. Conor looked quizzically at Eamon. Something about the boy was different, very subtly different but different all the same. Conor looked his best friend up and down, trying to pin point what was strange about him. Shoes? No, still the same worn out, white runners. Jeans? Not them either. Hair, it had to be hair. But his hair still stuck up in that badly cut mullet that Conor had grown to love. Conor squinted his eyes, searching his friend's face for something different. Then he spotted it. Pale pink lipstick was smeared around his mouth and, try as he might to have got it off, Eamon hadn't done a very good job.  
"You been seeing a girl Eams?"  
Eamon's face turned the colour of beetroot and he looked down sheepishly at the floor.  
"You have, haven't you?" A small pang of jealousy ran through Conor's mind but he discarded it without a second thought.  
"Yeah. I wanted to keep it a secret, y'know." Eamon muttered out.  
"So your rabbits didn't escape?" Conor teased.  
"Oh no that's true. Niamh left over an hour a ago. Anyway how did you know?"  
Conor gestured to Eamon's chin.  
"Pink lipstick all over your face mate." He laughed.  
Eamon frantically tried to wipe the lipstick off as he opened the door wide to let Conor in. 

 

Eamon's POV

Eamon opened the door to his best friend, still trying to rub the lipstick off his chin. He wished Conor hadn't seen it. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Niamh was a nice girl, pretty. Hot even. Eamon put it down to the fact he didn't want Conor stealing Niamh like he did with most things he liked, said or did. Usually Eamon didn't mind, he didn't like being the centre of attention, but once, just this once, he wanted something for himself. Something that was just his. Conor pushed past him, shattering his train of thought.  
"Can I get a drink Eams?"  
"Yeah sure. They're in the fridge like always." He waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen but Conor was already there, like a hungry dog.  
"Where's the Coke?" He demanded.  
"Ah you know Mam's not got much money at the moment what with Dad being away and all that."  
"Yeah neither has mine but coke's a necessity, there's not really much budge room on the matter."  
Eamon's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
"Uhh there's water" he offered nervously.  
Conor sensed his friend's embarrassment and broke the silence.  
"Sorry Eams I was only teasing you. Water's fine."  
Eamon sighed. Conor could be exasperating sometimes. Conor filled two glasses with water and he, Eamon and the rabbit in Eamon's hands went upstairs. Eamon watched Conor set the cups down on the bedside table and then walked over and gently placed the rabbit on the bed.  
"So," he said awkwardly, "what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." Conor replied, "you asked me to bring the records round."  
In truth Eamon hadn't known why he needed or even wanted the records. He just wanted an excuse to see his best friend. Things hadn't been great at home lately. What with his dad in rehab and his mam struggling to find work, life had taken its toll on Eamon. Fights with his mam kept him up all night worrying. What if they were the last words he'd ever say to her? Stupid things like that played on his mind for days and he just wanted to escape from it all.  
"Where's your mam?" Conor asked.  
"Gone out." Eamon said, "shopping."  
"Oh." The single word hung in the air for what felt like hours before Conor said something again.  
"Well why don't we put on these records? We can play them as loud as we want seeing as she's not here."  
Eamon smiled and nodded his head in agreement. At least it would take his mind off things.

 

Conor's POV

Conor sensed an unease in his friend. They never usually struggled for conversation and always had a laugh when they were together. Conor knew that the one thing that could cheer Eamon up was music. Brand spanking new records borrowed from Conor's older brother Brendan. They came with a warning though. If any got scratched or broken, Conor would be paying for them. He flipped through the records until his fingers hovered above one. He picked it out and pulled it carefully out of its sleeve, a light smirk playing in his lips.  
"Eams." Conor gestured to the record in his hand. Eamon looked over and shrugged.  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
"Eamon have you gone absolutely mental? This is Genesis. I don't even know why Brendan owns this shite. What's wrong with you today? You seem completely out of it."  
"Nothing." He grunted, "just got stuff on my mind is all."  
Conor picked up a Cure record and offered it to Eamon who nodded his approval for real this time. Conor walked over to Eamon's record player and smiled. On the side of it we're two names. 'Property of Eamon' was scrawled across the record player in Eamon's scratchy handwriting, and below it in brackets were the words 'and Conor's too'. Conor placed the record on the player and put the needle down. The song crackled into life, filling the tiny room with happy, upbeat music that echoed through the house. Conor listened closer to the lyrics and for the first time realised how sad they were. Words filled with a painful longing of unrequited love. He looked over at Eamon slouching in the corner. Maybe this wasn't the best choice of song. Conor began dancing crazily in the hope of distracting his friend from the depressing lyrics. Eamon looked up and caught Conor's eye, a light smile on the corner of his mouth and he shook his head in utter disbelief. Conor stopped and looked at his friend, a proper look, for the first time in weeks. Conor noticed the bags under Eamon's eyes and his pale skin was paler than usual. Almost translucent.  
"Are you okay Eams? Really?" He questioned, his eyes sad for his friend.  
"No Conor I'm not. I'm really not."  
Conor hadn't expected Eamon to be so truthful and his honesty threw Conor off guard. He wanted to protect Eamon, wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to take Eamon's face in his hands and look straight into his eyes and promise him things would turn out good. But he didn't. He just sat there not sure what to say or what to do. Eamon turned away and looked out of the window.  
"I need my dad back Conor." He whispered.  
"I know Eams. But he can't come back and you know that. He's still got months left until he's allowed out of that place."  
Eamon sighed and looked at Conor.  
"Look Conor, maybe it'd be best for you to go home. I'm really sorry about the records and everything, you having to get them off Brendan and all that, but I'm really not up to it at the moment."  
Hurt stung in Conor's chest and he started packing the records back into his bag. He looked up at Eamon, not realising how long he had been staring directly at him for.  
"Alright then. See you later and give the house a call if you need anything." Conor tried not to spit out the words. He didn't know why it hurt him so much that Eamon didn't want him around. They'ed been friends for ages and it wasn't like Conor hadn't had his fair share of rough times. He looked at Eamon one last time, shaking his head and then walked down the stairs and out though the front door.

The cycle home gave Conor time to think things over in his mind. He needed to set things straight. He and Eamon were friends and Eamon was going through a hard time. Eamon needed his space to get happier and then things would be normal again. Simple. So why did he feel so angry at Eamon? It was like he felt Eamon couldn't trust him and that hurt more that Conor could comprehend. By the time he'd reached his house, he'd come up with a plan: be the best friend possible to Eamon and he'd see that he really did need him after all.

 

Eamon's POV

A short while after Conor had left, Eamon's mam returned. She glared at him with icy eyes as she walked in through the lounge to put the bags in the kitchen. They'ed had an argument just before she left and the anger was still seething. Eamon offered to help put the shopping away but she just shook her head and shoved him out of her way. Eamon stood, shocked, unable to believe what had just happened. Surely she would have calmed down by now. Eamon was about to turn away and head up to his room when he heard a short sniff. He walked round so he was facing his mam and saw her, standing with her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.  
"Oh mam." He said  
"I can't do this any more Eamon. I can't keep fighting, it's, it's not right."  
"I know mam, I know."  
Eamon took his mam's face in his hands and out their foreheads together.  
"No more fighting." He said solemnly.  
"Deal" replied his mam, tears staining her cheeks.  
Eamon turned away, but not before his mam caught a small tear trickle down is cheek and onto the floor.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conor and Eamon have still not made up from the weekend but time together in detention forces them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ready for you. Hope you enjoy <3

Conor's POV

7:30. Conor's alarm went off, a shrill piercing sound that bore its way into Conor's brain. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, slapping his hand down on the clock. Conor stretched out and stood up too quickly, giving himself head rush. He yawned and ambled over to his drawers, pulling out some trousers and socks and shoving them on. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and laughed slightly. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he tried, in vain, to stick it down. Sighing, he pulled a jumper over his head, shoved his feet in his shoes and headed downstairs. Conor's mam was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and Conor was about to open his mouth to ask what was for breakfast but she cut him off, flapping her hand in the direction of the fridge.  
"Cereal or toast for breakfast today. Take it or leave it." She said sharply.  
Conor grumbled to himself but grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster, pushing the handle down with such force he almost broke it.  
"Careful." His mother warned.  
Conor glared at her and tapped his nails on the worktop. He was still out of it when the toast popped up suddenly, startling him and making him jump. He grabbed it and swore under his breath from the heat.  
"Heard that." His mam shouted after him as he stalked out of the house and slammed the door. 

He took the long way to school, stopping off at Darren's house. A small fluff of curly ginger hair appeared at the window and shouted something down at Conor that he couldn't quite hear.  
"Say that again Darren!" Conor shouted up at him.  
"I said, I'll be down in a minute!" Darren shouted back.  
Five minutes later Darren opened the door and headed out to join Conor. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Darren spoke up.  
"I spoke to Eamon yesterday."  
"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Conor questioned.  
"Nothing much. Just that you and him had fallen out on Friday when you went round to his house and for me to ask you whether you're mad at him."  
"He can bloody well come and ask me himself if he's so bothered." Conor retorted angrily.  
"I'm just saying," Darren continued, "it would be good if you could make up. He's going through a hard time right now."  
"Darren, I really don't wanna talk about it okay."  
The two boys walked the rest of the way to school in silence only stopping to buy some sweets at the newsagents round the corner from school. After fifteen minutes of walking, Synge Street Public High School loomed into view. Big, grey, dirty buildings that Conor hated. He spotted Eamon by the school gates, smoking. His hair was sticking up and his cheeks were pink in the crisp wind. His shirt was untucked and rucked up around his waist and his tie was loose and baggy. Conor's heart stopped when he saw his friend.  
"Jesus Darren I can't do this. He's just standing there. I can't walk past him and not say anything." Conor groaned.  
"Well you's have got to make up some time." Darren replied before walking off in Barry's direction.  
Conor shuffled awkwardly over to Eamon and stood in front of him looking at the floor.

 

Eamon's POV

Eamon took a long drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the wall and chucking it carelessly over his shoulder.  
"That's littering y'know." Conor said.  
"Yeah I know." Eamon answered, a small smile flickering on his lips.  
"What happened Eams?"  
"I dunno mate, I dunno."  
"Whatever you're going through, I'm here for you."  
"Thanks Conor." Eamon replied, looking into Conor's eyes. Watery blue eyes, reminding him of the loch. Eamon searched deep into Conor's eyes, looking for something, anything that could give the slightest glimmer of doubt, but he couldn't find it. Eamon smiled at his best friend.  
"We need to head into class now Con."  
"Just, just stay here a while." Conor took Eamon's hand.  
Eamon's face contorted into a look of shock and horror and he pulled his hand away sharply.  
"What the hell are you doing Conor?" He hissed. "People already think you're a queer. I don't want them thinking it about me too."  
"It was just holding hands. Friends do it all the time." Conor said quietly.  
"Oh yeah, maybe girls!" Eamon threw back.  
"Look I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
"Just forget it alright? And be grateful no one saw."  
Just then the big school bell chimed and the Eamon looked at Conor, an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Race you?" He said and before Conor had time to answer Eamon had already pegged off down the playground and into the school.

 

Conor's POV

Conor arrived just seconds after Eamon, red faced and out of breath but Brother Baxter was already lecturing his friend on the importance of punctuality.  
"Both of you in detention after school today." He barked. "Now sit down so we can continue the lesson."  
Eamon sauntered over to his desk and plonked himself down in the seat. Conor looked over and locked eyes with Eamon. They both burst out laughing. Brother Baxter fumed at his desk.  
"Double detention to the both of you!" He yelled.  
Conor didn't care. It meant he could spend more time with Eamon. Eamon was still laughing silently in his seat. Conor noticed Eamon was out of breath from running so fast. Hot too, and in more ways than one. The thought scared Conor and he tried to shake it away. Eamon, handsome? No way. They were just friends. But the more Conor tried to rid his mind of the thought, the more it clung there, playing tricks with his brain. People thought he was gay. Maybe they were right. They couldn't be though, he thought Raphina was hot, she's a girl. Conor thought about it for a bit before changing his mind. No, he thought Raphina was beautiful, there's a difference. Raphina didn't make his heart stop or his words jumble in his mouth and possibly most important of all, Raphina didn't confuse him like Eamon did.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of lessons and fights as it usually did and Conor was glad when the school bell rang. He grabbed his bag and rushed out, but at the door he was stopped in his tracks.  
"Not so fast Lawlor. Double detention was it?" Brother Baxter sneered at him. 'Kill me now' Conor thought until he remembered it was double detention with Eamon. Conor raced to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the taps and ran his hands under the cool, clear water before ruffling them through his hair. He looked at his reflection and took a deep breath.

Conor strolled into the detention room, hand in pocket and jacket slung over his shoulder. He sat down next to Eamon and slumped in the chair. Eamon looked at him and nudged his shoulder. Conor sat up straighter and turned his head to face Eamon. Eamon slid a small piece of folded paper across the desk to him, motioning for Conor to read it. Conor picked it up and carefully unfolded it before smoothing it out on the table in front of him.  
'Sorry for being a dick earlier. My place tonight? Eams.' The paper read in Eamon's small, spiky writing. Conor's heart leaped. He wrote his reply and handed the slip back to his friend. Conor watched as Eamon opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled at the scrap in his hand. The next hour passed slower than ever but finally the bell rang and Brother Baxter stood up to get ready to leave.  
"I've got work until seven and mam won't let me miss that but you can come over any time after that." The boy said sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Conor replied.  
Eamon nodded and left the room. Conor was the only boy left. He bent down to pick up his bag but when he straightened up again he found himself looking directly into the eyes of Brother Baxter.  
"Yes sir?" Conor asked nervously.  
"You're a bright lad, Lawlor, but pull another stunt like this and you'll be in detention for the rest of the term." He warned.  
Conor nodded, scooped up his bags and hurried out of the classroom, already late for tea. 

When Conor got home he found his mother waiting for him by the door.  
"What time do you call this young man?" She asked sternly, "we've all already eaten and your dinner is cold now."  
"I was in detention." Conor muttered.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." His mother tutted.

Conor grabbed his plate of food off the sideboard and began to walk up the stairs to his room. As he walked past Brendan's bedroom he heard his brother's voice call out to him.  
"Conor, that you?" He asked.  
"Who else would it be?" Conor replied.  
"You got my records?" Brendan queried.  
"Can I keep them for one more night? I'm going over to Eamon's again."  
Conor heard the stairs creak as his mother came up behind him.  
"There's no way you're going to Eamon's house tonight. You were late home, you missed dinner and you had detention. You're not going out tonight." She threatened.  
"Oh mam!" Conor pleaded, "please?"  
"No and that's final." She snapped, before turning on her heel and heading downstairs.  
Conor heard Brendan's door click open and his brother peered his head round the door. His hair was long and knotted from days without brushing and Conor swore he had been wearing the same jumper for at least a week now. His face was unshaven and he had rough stubble growing around his chin.  
"Ooo detention. What did you do?" He asked in mock horror.  
"I was exactly thirty seven seconds late for morning registration."  
"Practically Satan himself. Whatever will you do next?" Brendan replied sarcastically.  
Conor laughed and turned to walk upstairs before stopping and facing Brendan.  
"Hey Brendan, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah go for it, I'm all ears."  
"Say you like someone but you can't be sure if they like you back, what do you do?" Conor asked tentatively, not wanting to give away too much.  
"Tell them you idiot. And if they don't like you then that's their loss." Brendan stated matter-of-factly. "Who's the lucky girl?"  
Conor wracked his brain to think of a name. "Niamh." Was the first name that popped into his head.  
"I don't know any Niamhs. She's not from around here then?"  
"Err no, the other side of Dublin actually. Eamon introduced us."  
"Ah good old rabbit boy." Brendan chuckled to himself, a brilliant glint in his eyes.  
"What's so funny?" Conor asked, confused.  
"Nothing, you've just never mentioned any girls before."  
"Oh." Conor shrugged and continued, "just cause I've never mentioned them doesn't mean I don't see any."  
"I know, I'm just teasing you Conor."  
"Good." Conor huffed and stomped up the stairs, making sure he trod down hard on every single one that creaked. When he got to his room he began shovelling cold pie into his mouth. He hadn't realised he was so hungry. He glanced at his watch and saw the time. 6:45. Eamon would finish work soon. Now he just had to find a way to sneak out without his mother noticing.  
Eamon's POV

The artificial light of the supermarket flickered on and off in Eamon's face. He glanced up at the clock, 6:50. Ten minutes. He hurriedly stacked the last few cans then called over to his boss.  
"I'm leaving now. The shelves are stacked and I've left the trolleys over by the entrance."  
"Cheers Eamon. Have a good evening."  
Eamon waved his goodbye and walked out of the door. He felt bad about what he said to Conor and wished he could wipe away the last couple of days. Yes he'd been stressed and yes he'd been fighting with his mam, but that was no excuse for the way he acted. As Eamon walked home through the backstreets of Dublin his mind wandered to Niamh and his cheeks blushed. He liked her, really liked her and he was so sure he did, but the look in Conor's eyes this morning had thrown him off balance, confused him in a way he couldn't even imagine. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling his name.  
"Eamon!" Conor shouted breathlessly, his dark hair stuck to his forehead and his face red from running.  
Eamon smiled shyly, "Hey Con. should we go inside?"


	3. B sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conor and eamon have some things they need to talk over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I procrastinate too much. Although in my defence I wrote it at least three days ago but I've been at my grandparents house and they don't have any Internet so I couldn'the upload it. So here we go, chapter 3...

Conor was lying across Eamon's bed listening to the crackle of the record player. Duran Duran rang through the room and Conor was tapping his hands to the beat if the music. At the end of the song Conor sat up and looked over at Eamon.

"You want another song?" Conor asked.  
"Yeah but just put the B sides on." Eamon replied, "I love this album, so many great songs." He said as he began to hum along to the song.

Conor jumped up from the bed and started a dramatic air guitar solo, much to the amusement of his friend.

"C'mon Eams!" He shouted over the music, "The instrumental is coming up."

Conor pulled the unwilling Eamon up and onto his feet, dragging him around the room. Conor jumped up onto the bed as the music reached its climax and finished his impressive solo. He grinned at Eamon, who was shaking his head slightly at his best friend, and hopped down from the bed. Conor stopped and looked at his friend. He saw Eamon's sad eyes, his aching heart and his fluffy hair, and Conor realised just how much he loved his best friend.

"Eams," Conor began.  
"Yeah Conor?" Eamon replied.  
"Never mind, doesn't matter." Conor said, looking down at the floor to shield his eyes from Eamon.  
"You alright Conor?" Eamon asked, a worried look on his face.

Conor let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto Eamon's bed, his legs dangling down so his feet brushed the floor.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess."  
Eamon clambered onto the bed beside Conor and lay down next to him so their heads were just touching.  
"Eams can I ask you something?"  
"Course."  
"Say for example you like someone, and you like this person a lot, but you're scared of your feelings for them because you've never felt anything like this before."  
"OK...."  
"Well what if you're worried that this person doesn't like you back and by telling them you could lose a good friend?"

 

Eamon's POV

Eamon looked up at the ceiling and took in what Conor had just said. Sure, he could almost understand what Conor had just said, but he wasn't quite sure exactly what Conor meant. He turned his head to the side and looked at his friend lying beside him. Conor looked genuinely frightened for the first time, and Eamon saw a small tear roll out from the corner of Conor's eye. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out for Conor's. Their fingers intertwined and Eamon gave Conor's hand a small squeeze.

"You can't do any harm by telling them." He said. "If they truly are your friend then they won't mind. And you never know, they might like you back."  
"Really?" Conor sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking questioningly at Eamon.  
"Really." Eamon reassured him.  
"Then should I go for it?"  
"Go for it." Eamon smiled.  
"But Eamon, what if..."  
Eamon sat up, "I said just go for it Conor."  
Suddenly Eamon felt Conor's lips press against his. His kiss was soft and gentle but it surprised Eamon and he pulled away.

"Conor, what the.."  
"Sorry, I, you said." Conor fumbled his words out.  
Eamon looked at Conor and saw his shy face turn bright red and his hands started tugging at the bedsheets, looking for something to distract himself with. Eamon sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, his head tilted up. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and let out a long breath. It was a good kiss and Eamon had never felt anything like it before but the shock lingered in his mind, making him unsure. He remembered all the times he had laughed and been happy around Conor. He remembered how he felt when Conor ran off with Raphina. Jealousy, which at the time he had passed off as the thoughts of an envious best friend. He remembered the feeling in his chest whenever he saw Conor and realised something in those few moments. Eamon took Conor's face in his hands and gently kissed his lips. He backed away, so their faces were barely inches apart, leaving an astounded look on Conor's face.

"I thought you..... what about Niamh?" He said breathlessly.  
Eamon brought his finger up to Conor's lips.  
"Shh. Sometimes," he whispered in Conor's ear, "sometimes you have to make the first move," he paused and kissed Conor again, "before they realise theyes realise that they like you back."


End file.
